Of Skylarks and Plums
by jychan
Summary: She was the Wind. He was the Cloud. They were both the aces of their own Mafia Famiglias. The only difference was that while one was the cat, the other was a rat. Can be a companion fic to Black Rose. 18OC
1. Chapter 1

jychan: And just like what I have said, I was going to make a story based from the other Guardians of the Rose Noire. This time, the characters I have chosen are Kyoya Hibari and Tan Li-Chen. This could also be a companion fic of Black Rose.

Summary: She was the Wind. He was the Cloud. They were both the aces of their own Mafia Famiglia. The only difference was that one was the cat, the other was a rat. HibarixOC

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

* * *

><p>A woman clad in a red Cheongsam dress was walking in a dark alley along the streets. It was considerably late and thus, it was a mystery why the woman was still out there when dangerous forces were lurking around at that time in the night, waiting to pounce on any unfortunate victim they would find. In fact, there was one who was eying on the "unfortunate" woman. And this person had seized the moment and immediately pointed his weapon on her side.<p>

"Give me all your valuables. And let's go to that dark spot over there. This has got to be the worst night of your life. Kekekeke." The man had laughed as the woman had went with the man towards the location that the man had said.

"Kehehehe. This is getting easier this day. Now, I don't want to hear your cries. Or you are going to be killed." The man had pointed out as the woman had instantly disappeared from his grasp and had appeared again at his front, but before the man had knew it, the woman had kicked him in _that_ area and instantly he had fallen down on his knees. But the woman was not done yet.

She had taken out some arnis sticks out of nowhere and had proceeded to hit the man on both sides of his face. Every time the arnis stick had hit the man, he had let out a yelp of pain. And yet, despite the pain he was getting, he doesn't seem to faint back yet. He was supposed to get knocked out unconscious. But the woman had no mercy for the man. She had hit him in a painful manner, but she also made sure that he gets to feel each pain.

"M-M-My eys (face). Eeeh-eeeh-ths boken (It's broken)! EHHHHHHP! (Help!)" The man had cried out and when the woman had made sure that the man had experienced worst, she had taken her leave. And by the time that some authorities had come, they had only seen an almost-dead man, whom they have identified to be a serial rapist and thief around the city.

* * *

><p>It was already morning and the woman in the red Cheongsam dress had arrived to her destination: The Rose Noire Famiglia Paris HQ. She was a bit tired from her journey, but she had survived and now, she was already back. She swiftly went inside the HQ and when she had arrived to the doorsteps. She had looked back to the gates. It was petty that nobody had realized that she was already back.<p>

"AH! Tan-san! Good morning!"

Not.

She turned towards the men who had greeted her and she returned the gesture, "Good morning," Then, she immediately made her way up to the Conference Room at the Third Floor. Meanwhile, back to the men in black suits. One of them was asking their seemingly leader who the woman was.

"You don't know her?" The man who asked simply shook his head in response.

"That was Tan Li-Chen! That was the Boss' Strongest Guardian!" The leader responded as the man who had asked widened his eyes. "So, is she stronger than the Underboss, Violetta-san?"

"There are rumors that Tan Li-Chen-san had defeated Vio-san. But this is yet a rumor. Now, let us get back to work." The leader had given out his word on the matter and the discussion was ceased.

* * *

><p>Tan Li-Chen had finally arrived to the third floor. Finally. She could give her reports to the Boss and then, she could return back to China and have a holiday there. She knocked on the door of the Conference Room and went in gracefully, only to see rage and literal chaos flying all around.<p>

"Wow." She had remarked as she saw papers fluttering around. She looked at the end of the table. The Rose Noire Famiglia Boss wasn't around. No wonder. She sighed and thought that perhaps, she could just leave the documents at the table and then exit gracefully. But the keyword was 'thought'.

"Tan Li-Chen, where are you going?" The underboss of the Rose Noire Famiglia had asked as she flipped her red hair. Violetta Ricci was in rage mode. Extreme rage mode. Tan Li-Chen was definitely sure of that.

"I was dropping off some documents, then I thought that I could leave already." She said with a small smile while Vio had glared at Li-Chen.

"Sit down." Vio ordered as Li-Chen nodded and quickly took her seat. She was really scared of Vio. Well, Vio was really frightening. Li-Chen couldn't help feeling that way. She was a coward. But then, in the past, she wasn't this cowardly. She wasn't even sure how she became cowardly. She just woke up one day, finally realizing what the word 'fear' was.

"Oh shut up Rico! It's your womanizing skills that's bringing all these problems to us!" Sachiko, the Rose Noire Secretary, was arguing with one of the Rose Norie Guardians, Rico Compagnucci, who was smirking over the bespectacled woman. Like any Japanese woman, she had black hair and was 5'6 in height.

"Jealous, Sa-chi?" He said as he wore a smug look on his face that had encouraged Sachiko to get more angry with the Italian lad. The Italian lad was nearly six-feet tall and had looks that could kill. And because of his looks that were truly appealing, he was a playboy at heart.

"I am so going to kill you, RICO!" Sachiko was about to kick and punch Rico, but Antoinette and Lizzy were stopping her.

"Sachiko-san, s-s-stop i-i-it." Lizzy, the meek one, had spoken, but as usual, she was stuttering. Not that she had any kind of speaking disorder. She was just too shy. She was a brunette. She was British by blood and by nationality. She had green orbs and was the perfect epitome of a lady. She was very graceful and refined in her manners.

"The two of you, stop it! What will Haru-san say if she sees the two of you having a bloodthirsty fight here?" Antoinette chided both of them, but none of them actually paid attention to her. They were too busy arguing with each other. Antoinette sighed as she tied her auburn hair into a neat ponytail.

"Rico! I am so going to kill you! I don't care if you're a Guardian or whatsoever! But, I am so going to kill you no matter what!" Sachiko continued without batting an eyelash as she glared at Rico, who blurted out his tongue towards her.

"Rico, you're not helping at all. Come on, stop it, Rico." K said as he frowned at Rico, who sighed and raised his hands up. "Okay fine. I'll stop. I'll stop." Rico replied as he sighed.

The door opened to reveal a brown-haired woman. She had a small frame but she didn't look weak at the same time. Her hair was up to her shoulders and she was wearing a white semi-formal shirt and a black pencil skirt. It was the Rose Noire Famiglia Boss, Miura Haru. She was a twenty-three-year-old Japanese woman who had inherited the Rose Noire Famiglia Boss position from her mother, the previous boss of the Rose Noire. In Li-Chen's opinion, Haru-san was truly nice and gentle. She always had a gentle smile on her face when she was with them (She didn't give that smile when facing other mafia families).

"Haru-san/Haru-chi/Boss!" All of them greeted as they stood up immediately. Haru just smiled and nodded. "Good morning, Vio. K. Lizzy. Sachiko. Rico. And Li-Chen. It is a surprise to have you here."

Li-Chen nodded as she went near the boss and handed to her personally the documents which she had placed on the table.

"I see. Thank you for this information that you have given us. I will give them a look later." Haru said as Li-Chen nodded. They had taken their seat as Haru had settled down on where she was supposed to be seated. And they had started their meeting.

Once again, their meeting was composed of the different businesses that they had. Whether how they were doing with protecting the civilian's welfare. Whether there were conflicts with other mafia families. It was the usual. And Li-Chen would definitely admit that they were really boring. Very boring. And it was definitely like their usual meetings. That was until Antoinette stood up and showed them an envelope that was addressed to the Rose Noire Famiglia.

"What's that?" The others asked as they raised an eyebrow.

"Receipts from damages?" Sachiko asked as she gave a frown.

"A challenge letter?" Li-Chen asked,

"A love letter?" Rico asked as Sachiko sent him another death glare. "What?" He asked her as Sachiko rolled her eyes.

"No. An invitation to the Annual Vongola Party." Antoinette said as she gave a smile and opened the invitation.

* * *

><p>jychan: First chapter up! :) Reviews? Thoughts?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

jychan: And just like what I have said, I was going to make a story based from the other Guardians of the Rose Noire. This time, the characters I have chosen are Kyoya Hibari and Tan Li-Chen. This could also be a companion fic of Black Rose.

Summary: She was the Wind. He was the Cloud. They were both the aces of their own Mafia Famiglia. The only difference was that while one was the cat, the other was a rat. HibarixOC

* * *

><p><strong>2<br>**

* * *

><p>A woman in a red Cheongsam dress was running throughout the streets of Sicily, Italy. Tan Li-Chen was really late for the Vongola Party and Vio would kill her surely. Not that she didn't go out of the hotel earlier, but she was suddenly surrounded by hoodlums when she was already walking towards the Vongola Headquarters. She grumbled. Surely, Vio wouldn't believe her if she told her that. The said reason was overused, although it was really true, considering how other people would love to have a combat sparring with her.<p>

She had reached her destination in a matter of minutes as she was blocked off at the gate by the guard. She was told that she couldn't come in since she had no invitation. She frowned. What was she supposed to do then? She looked all around her and grinned.

_"If there's a will, there's a way._"

She instantly left the entrance and had ran off to the other side of the Vongola Mansion. And yes, she would climb over the walls just to get in to the most awaited celebration in the mafia world: The Annual Vongola Party.

She took a leap over the wall and had instantly climbed her way in when she fell on something-rather, someone. She instantly got up and saw that the person before her was somewhat familiar to her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, "Wait a minute. Have we met somewhere?" She asked as the other person widened his eyes and shouted, "The Rose Noire's Wind! I have to kill you for Andre-sama!"

Andre-sama? She tilted her head. Where has she heard that name? The other person was lunging a knife towards her which she quickly blocked, while she stared at space. Andre. Who on Earth was Andre again?

"I'm going to kill you!" The other person shouted as Li-Chen was brought back to her senses! Oh yes. That Andre. Andre of the Martinio Famiglia. She sighed and took out her arnis sticks.

"I'm afraid I can't have you do that. Haru-san trusts me a lot." She said as she blocked the other bloke's attack and had instantly kicked his legs as he lost his balance.

"Why you-" He was cut off as she struck him with her arnis stick as she hit him away from her. She instantly followed to the direction where she had thrown his body away with her arnis stick until she saw a dark figure walking towards her.

"I will bite you to death for causing damage around the Vongola Mansion." A jet black-haired man growled as she took a step back. The sight of the man had sent chills to her backbone. Who the hell was this guy?

"Well, I just had to, okay? This guy suddenly attacked me and I had to-" She was cut off as the man's tonfas was about to hit her when she had stopped him with her arnis sticks. "-defend myself." She continued.

The man, on the other hand, raised his eyebrow. How was a mere girl able to stop his tonfa sticks with her arnis sticks alone?

He smiled.

The female herbivore was certainly interesting.

Meanwhile, the man's smile had certainly scared Li-Chen once again. This man was really frightening. She was sure of that. And now, she had to absolutely stop this madness between the two of them. She flipped back to an area where she was out of reach of the man's tonfas for a while.

"I told you, I'm not an infiltrator or anything! I was just trying to stop that guy." She pointed an arnis stick to the man lying on the ground.

The man would have stopped already since he saw the reason why she had to fight at the area, but the herbivore was quite interesting. And he had been meaning to fight with a worthy opponent for awhile now.

"But that is not an excuse for trying to disrupt the peace in this area. And for that I shall bite you to death." Hibari said as Tan Li-Chen raised her eyebrows. This man was truly outrageous!

"What the hell-" She had cursed out loud when she heard her name, being called.

"Tan Li-Chen!"

It was her boss! And with her boss was this black-haired teenager. They were talking with each other and then the teenage boy went near to the Vongola Boss, who went near to her opponent and talked with him.

"Hibari-san, stop this first for a minute."

Hibari hesitated for a moment, but then, gave in to the Vongola Boss' orders.

"Uwaa~ That was a relief. Thank you, Vongola Boss." She said as she smiled. She was certainly in relief. At least, she was off Hibari's hands. She went near her Boss as Vio quickly chided her.

"What happened, Tan Li-Chen? Why were you fighting with the Cloud Guardian of the Vongola?"

Vio was exasperated. How could Tan Li-Chen suddenly stir up trouble when they haven't even seen her yet? Was she really this troublesome? She could only sigh in the situation. How could she pull this off at the Vongola Party when all the other mafia families were there too?

"I saw that guy infiltrating to the Vongola Mansion. He's one of Andre's minions. I tried to tell him to get away just for this time. But he started attacking me. I just defended myself." Li-Chen said as she pointed to the seemingly-corpse on the ground and then, she pointed her arnis stick to Hibari.

"Then, that guy appeared all of a sudden and attacked me for 'causing damage' at the Vongola Mansion."

"Is that so, Tan-san? I'm sorry then." The Vongola Boss apologized as he gave a smile that made Li-Chen smile in return. The Vongola Boss was a really great and good guy.

"Apology accepted, Vongola Boss." She replied.

"But, why are Andre's minions attacking you?" Vio asked the Vongola Famiglia who raised their eyebrows. Andre? Who on Earth was Andre?

"Andre?" Tsuna asked as Reborn appeared all of a sudden in front of all of them.

"I believe that it is best if we discuss this in the conference room." Reborn announced as he motioned to the stairs near them.

"Reborn/Reborn-san!" They chorused as they saw the Arcobaleno.

"Ciaossu."

Li-Chen couldn't believe it. It was the Arcobaleno Reborn before her eyes. It was a sudden change in events. At first, she thought she wasn't going to be able to make it to the Vongola Party. And then, she had an encounter with Andre's minion, which led to her fight with the Strongest Guardian of the Vongola, which led to her meeting in personal an Arcobaleno!

"Reborn-chan…" The Rose Noire Boss called the Arcobaleno as Li-Chen turned to her Boss.

"Ciaossu, Haru." Reborn greeted Haru in return.

Li-Chen widened her eyes. The boss and the arcobaleno knew each other? And they seemed to be familiar with each other! How was that possible?

"Haru-san knows R-Reborn?" Lizzy, the full British woman, asked as she turned to Haru, who just kept silent. Haru was in deep thought on something.

"She's the Rose Noire Boss. Everybody is bound to know her." Vio replied instead as Lizzy and Li-Chen nodded in return.

Well it was true. The Rose Noire was the top mafia famiglia in France. Rather, in the northern Europe part. And that was a feat that they had ever since it was established by the Primo of the Rose Noire Famiglia. And since they were the top family in the northern Europe, they were well-known all over. Although the Boss isn't really famous with the other mafia Famiglias since she doesn't really show up in occasions, and instead of her attendance, it was one of the Guardians who would go.

"Well then, shall we go up to the conference room, Miura-san? Um, Rose Noire Famiglia?" Tsuna asked as he gave a smile to them.

"I see no problem, Sawada-san." Haru replied as they went upward and went inside the conference room.

Li-Chen looked left and right as they had went up to the conference room, until she had noticed that Hibari wasn't with them anymore. She sighed in relief. At least, she wasn't seeing him any sooner.

* * *

><p>jychan: Second chapter! :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

jychan: And just like what I have said, I was going to make a story based from the other Guardians of the Rose Noire. This time, the characters I have chosen are Kyoya Hibari and Tan Li-Chen. This could also be a companion fic of Black Rose.

Summary: She was the Wind. He was the Cloud. They were both the aces of their own Mafia Famiglia. The only difference was that while one was the cat, the other was a rat. HibarixOC

* * *

><p><strong>3<br>**

* * *

><p>A woman in a red Cheongsam dress was running throughout the streets of Fuzhou, China as she was grinning at her surroundings. It was great that she was home, although it wasn't really her hometown, but at least, she was in China.<p>

"Where are you going, Tan Li-Chen?" His voice alone could send shivers on her backbone. Hibari Kyoya was really something. That was something she could not deny.

"I-I was simply strolling around, Hibari-san." She replied as she gave a small smile. Hibari nodded as she sighed in relief. She didn't want to die yet. She had to prevent that from happening. She asked him, "So, Hibari-san, are you going to stay at the Vongola HQ then?"

He nodded as Li-Chen grinned. They weren't going to be staying at the same HQ, after all. Boo yah. She punched her fists towards the air. At least, she could spend quality time on her own. Her life was going to be prolonged, after all. No Hibari Kyoya was going to kill her.

"I'm going with you to the Rose Noire HQ, right?" Hibari asked as he smiled at Li-Chen whose face had gone white upon hearing Hibari's question. Did she just hear Hibari say those words? She might be wrong, though. She asked him to confirm her thoughts, "What did you say, Hibari-san?"

"I'm going with you to the Rose Noire HQ, then?" He repeated the question that seemed more like an order rather than a question. Li-Chen immediately nodded and agreed on the older man's order to avoid any further damages.

'No freedom.' Li-Chen thought as she sighed heavily. And although she was at China, but Hibari Kyoya was still out there.

Hibari Kyoya, on the other hand, was amused with Tan Li-Chen's expressions. The female herbivore was quite amusing in certain ways and he had grown to love teasing her over and over again. He wondered though if there was another chance that the two of them would have another chance of having a duel again.

* * *

><p>Tan Li-Chen was unpacking her clothes when she remembered that she had to contact the Boss as soon as they have settled already in the HQ. And then again, where was Hibari Kyoya? He must be somewhere around this place for sure. She had to find him as soon as possible or the others would really be wondering where her designated partner was. She sighed. She wanted to away from that 'scary person', but she had to obey the boss' orders.<p>

She roamed around the Rose Noire China HQ. It wasn't that big compared to the Rose Noire Main HQ in Paris, but it was considerably large. Apparently, the Rose Noire China HQ was a big commercial building. On the first floor were the different legal businesses of the Rose Noire Famiglia. They were supposed to be the front of the Famiglia in China. Then, the other floors and basement were utilized for 'other' purposes.

Her black hair swayed with the wind as she proceeded to Hibari's room, only to find nobody there. She sighed. The older lad must be at the training grounds, considering his love for fighting and such. She proceeded to the training grounds where she saw him striking different targets that were probably activated by their training simulations in the training grounds.

_"ACHI!" A young girl clad in a blue Cheongsam dress called a teenage female in a red Cheongsam dress who just came from the training grounds.  
><em>

_"Hm? What is it, shobe?" The lady in a red Cheongsam dress asked. She placed down her arnis sticks as she went near the young girl._

_"Will I be as strong as you someday?" The young girl asked as the older sister nodded in return. _

_"Yes. I am sure of that. Who knows, you might even surpass me someday."_

_"But, you're so strong and all that..." The young girl reasoned out as the lady chuckled and replied, "Let's just wait and see."_

"What are you doing there, Tan Li-Chen?" Hibari asked as he went out of the training grounds while Li-Chen was standing in front of him.

"Ah. Nothing." She replied as she returned to reality, but upon realizing what she had just said, she immediately added, "On a second thought, I wanted to tell you that we must contact the Boss already since we have settled in the HQ already, right?"

"You go ahead." Hibari said as he turned back to the entrance of the training grounds. It was a pain somehow to contact them back when he could fight here nonstop. He turned his head to Li-Chen who just nodded in return. He wanted to tease the younger woman, but the woman seemed to be a bit out from reality again. He shook his head and went back.

Upon realizing that Hibari was going back to the training grounds, Li-Chen immediately called out loud, "Hibari-san! Wait! Hibari-san!" while Hibari simply chuckled and activated the simulations without turning back to Li-Chen, who simply sighed in return. She swore that she'll never understand that guy. He was simply too different from the others, although she must admit that a change once in a while was good.

* * *

><p>"HARU-SAN!" She called enthusiastically as she had a conference call with the others, but more importantly, the Rose Noire Boss, Miura Haru. Li-Chen gave a wave towards the camera, while she noticed that almost all of them were already present, except for Hibari, of course, who was busy amusing himself at the training grounds.<p>

"Li-Chen! Where is your partner?" Her boss asked as she suddenly stood up because of the seriousness that was present in her boss' tone. She immediately replied without further ado. "

He's at the training grounds, Haru-san. I called him, but I was too scared to approach him or something. He looked like he was going to bite me. Or worse, he was going to kill me! Haru-saaaan!"She whined in front of the camera. True, she was afraid of Hibari. And there was going to be a chance that he was going to kill her someday.

"Relax, Li-Chen-san. Hibari-san might look really dangerous, but he doesn't kill an ally." The Vongola Boss' statement soothed her suffering and feelings as she immediately asked, "Really, Vongola Boss?"

"What is this, Tan Li-Chen?" Hibari asked as he suddenly entered the room while goosebumps suddenly appeared all over Li-Chen's body. The man's presence was really frightening in a sense that she knew that he could easily kill her without any second thoughts.

"H-H-H-Hibari-san..." She swallowed, "Ano, it's a conference call with the other guardians." She closed her eyes as Hibari sighed. He would admit that at first he was a bit startled upon Li-Chen's show of cowardliness that he wasn't sure if it was genuine or not, but at the recent events, it would most likely mean that either she was a real coward or she was a good actress.

"I see. Well then, I'll be going out first." He replied as he went outside the room without any second thought. He couldn't bring to tease the woman in front of the others. It was nicer for him to see the spectacle alone, he thought.

She exhaled finally as she had kept her breath all along before bursting out with tears, "B-B-Booooooss! I'm going to die out of heart attack here!"

Her boss, on the other hand, had replied in a subtle manner, "Li-Chen, stop crying. I assigned you there with Hibari-san because I knew that you could match up with Hibari-san, based from Fuuta's rankings. Now, stop crying, okay?"

Li-Chen stopped her sobs as soon as possible. Her Boss had assured her of the pairing done by the Ranking Prince. Of course, it wondered her why she had the best team-up with Hibari, but she couldn't question the ranking given by Fuuta. He was famous all around the globe and in the mafia world. It would truly be a shame for someone not to be able to know Fuuta.

"I see that all of you are alright. Well then, we shall retreat for the night." The Vongola Boss said as conference call ended and they had given their parting good-byes. Well, it was already late for them there at the Japan HQ. Of course, they had to say good-bye already. She stared at the clock. It was also late in China already.

Her stomach suddenly grumbled. She remembered that she hasn't taken her dinner yet since she had to unpack her clothes right away as soon as she arrived to the Rose Noire HQ in China. Plus, she had to look for Hibari then immediately contact the Boss. She stood up from the chair and headed to the kitchen, where she had seen a most unlikely sight.

"Hibari-san, I didn't know that you could cook." Li-Chen commented as Hibari looked up and saw the Wind Bearer of the Rose Noire Famiglia clad in her usual red Cheongsam dress.

"Hn." He nodded as he went back to his food. She was definitely astonished seeing Hibari cooking something.

"Wow. I am deeply amazed by this sight." She remarked as Hibari looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to bite you to death, Tan Li-Chen?"

Li-Chen's face ashen on Hibari's statement as Hibari smirked. She immediately answered, " I'm sorry. I-I-I was just astonished by seeing you. You seemed to be like a 'bocchama' as the Japanese would say."

"I had to learn how to cook since I had to go undercover on missions." Hibari replied as Li-Chen looked up from the refrigerator. She was shocked that the Cloud Guardian of the Vongola had talked to her on certain matters, besides work. She replied a bit flustered than usual, "I-I see."

She looked for food inside the refrigerator and had seen some leftovers from her food experiments from weeks ago. She grimaced. Surely, those food had already some molds. She settled on some baozi, apple juice, and mantou before going outside the kitchen.

"I'll be going first. Good night, Hibari-san." She said as she left the kitchen while Hibari made no reply and had looked at the two pieces of hamburger steak on the plate. He shook his head and ate them by himself.

* * *

><p>jychan: Achi is what you call your oldest sister in chinese. Shobe in the other hand is the youngest sister. So, yes. A THIRD CHAPTER ALREADY~<p>

novellanite12: You will know what will happen to them in the next few chapters. :)


	4. Chapter 4

jychan: And just like what I have said, I was going to make a story based from the other Guardians of the Rose Noire. This time, the characters I have chosen are Kyoya Hibari and Tan Li-Chen. This could also be a companion fic of Black Rose.

Summary: She was the Wind. He was the Cloud. They were both the aces of their own Mafia Famiglia. The only difference was that while one was the cat, the other was a rat. HibarixOC

* * *

><p><strong>4<br>**

* * *

><p>A woman in a red Cheongsam dress was running through the halls of the Rose Noire China HQ when she suddenly bumped into something or rather someone. She stumbled into the ground while the person who she bumped on was underneath her. Tan Li-Chen massaged the bump on her head as she suddenly noticed that what she was on was not the cold floor, but rather the legs of a person. Unfortunately for her, the only other person at the Rose Noire China HQ was none other than the Cloud Guardian of the Vongola, Hibari Kyoya.<p>

"What is it this time, Tan Li-Chen? Do you not have eyes to see what is in front of you?" Hibari Kyoya asked as he looked at the quivering woman. The fact that she was _somehow_ heavy was a bit painful on his thighs and although he had gone through worst, he had just woken up.

Tan Li-Chen simply chuckled on what was happening. Not that she was amused, certainly she would never be amused with what was happening, but she was left with no other option for any other reaction except for a simply chuckle. And so, a chuckle she did give.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san." She apologized to the older man until she had noticed the awkward position they were in. She immediately stood up and skipped off wherever her feet would lead her. Simply because it was rather awkward and she had no face to show to Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari Kyoya, on the other hand, was confused and amused, at the same time. The woman he was assigned with was one of a kind. She was really good in fighting, and yet she would quiver whenever she saw him. He frowned. Was he really that scary? He had no problem with that, but it was a bit difficult to challenge her into a fight if she would just chuckle (he knew that she had no choice but to chuckle in front of him) or run off away just like earlier.

* * *

><p>She was on the training grounds. Not that she wanted to go here, but that was where her feet brought her to. And so, since she was here already, why not go along and train, right? She took out her arnis sticks from somewhere and had placed them in front of her while she sat down on the ground. She closed her eyes and meditated.<p>

She listened earnestly and breathed in and out several times. She had to attain inner peace first before she started training. That was what she had to do before training. Her _master_ told her to do that even before. In fact, she would do that with her older sister. She opened her eyes suddenly.

Older sister? When did she have an older sister? She was the oldest daughter in the family and that was why she inherited the name, Tan Li-Chen. It was a title and a name that goes to the oldest child of the family. She swallowed. Something was weird. She shook her head and took her arnis sticks. There was no time for finding and attaining inner peace, right?

She hit every dummy that was before her on every critical point of the body. A dummy robot was going towards her and she had immediately jumped up to the air and had kicked the dummy robot's head which went off rolling on the ground. She hit and kicked every dummy that was coming towards her. She had succeeded in all of the simulations at the training grounds. Now that was a nice training.

She heard several claps as she turned around and saw Hibari Kyoya with a smile on his face. She grimaced. She knew that Hibari Kyoya had been wanting to fight her ever since they had that encounter in Italy and that was why she continued to escape from him always, but now there was no room for escape. If she wanted to go out of the training grounds, she had to fight Hibari Kyoya with all her might.

"You made some mistakes and several unnecessary movements." He said as she raised an eyebrow. She wasn't expecting this from him.

"I see. Well, there's still room for improvement then." She smiled at her response as the older man shook his head.

"I know how you fight. Your movements, fighting stances and actions are flawless." Kyoya said as Li-Chen was shocked at his words. He knew how she fought. He had fought her once and that was already enough for him to know how her flexes and moves are. And yet this time there was something wrong with her.

"Well, there is such a thing as Beginners' Luck." Li-Chen said as she continued on pretending. Nobody had to know about this. Her actions were a bit sloppy today, well she would admit that, but she should not mix personal things with business stuff.

"I had gained experience in life to know the difference between beginners' luck and a person with wide experience. Although you say that you are the former, but I would classify you as the latter." Kyoya replied, "And as much as I would like to duel with you right now, but I would like to duel with you once you're in your proper head already."

He turned around and never looked back, leaving Li-Chen on the ground, confused. She had thought that the older man would definitely love to duel her right there and then, but she was wrong. She supposed that he had sensed that there was something with her, which indeed, affect her fighting style, no matter how hard she denied it. Earlier she thought that she had lost face already, but she was wrong, because it was only now that she had indeed lost her face to him.

* * *

><p>He only wanted to fight with her when she was on her right mind. He wanted to fight her when she was in her best shape. Not now, when he knew that he could easily overpower her, especially with the emotions that she was experiencing right now, which will make her unable to concentrate on the fight that they were going to have. It was funny that a man like him would care about his opponent.<p>

He stopped on his tracks. He would certainly not _care_ for his opponent. No. Not at all. He had just wanted to fight her fair and square. He was that type of person. And she seemed to be that kind of person, as well, since she didn't necessarily beat up that person from the Martinio Famiglia the last time. If she were the same as he was, then she would definitely be terrifying. He smirked.

He would have just to wait for that kind of thing to happen someday. That is if that would really happen, especially with her personality. And then again, expect what you least expect, right?

* * *

><p>jychan: CHAPTER FOUR UP! :)))))<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

jychan: And just like what I have said, I was going to make a story based from the other Guardians of the Rose Noire. This time, the characters I have chosen are Kyoya Hibari and Tan Li-Chen. This could also be a companion fic of Black Rose.

Summary: She was the Wind. He was the Cloud. They were both the aces of their own Mafia Famiglia. The only difference was that while one was the cat, the other was a rat. HibarixOC

* * *

><p><strong>5<br>**

* * *

><p>A woman in a red Cheongsam dress was frantically running about the corridors of the Rose Noire HQ in China. Something had happened. Alarms and sirens were roaring all throughout the speakers of the HQ. Certainly, Hibari Kyoya might have not burned himself when he was cooking, right? She stifled a chuckle as she immediately ran off to wherever the smoke came from. On the way, however, different people were charging towards her.<p>

"What-" She took out her arnis sticks and hit every person who had tried to kill her, "-on-" She kicked with her right leg, "-Earth-", She flipped up and had beat every vital spot of her enemies' body and had finally landed on her two feet, "-is happening!" She grumbled as she went on and defended herself from another group of men who were charging towards her.

"Why-" She proceeded to perform several attacking stunts towards her enemies, "-are-" She kicked the chest of one these men, "-you-" She thrust her arnis sticks to each vital organ of the body, "-attacking me!" She said as the last of the men who attacked her fell down on their knees.

"And where the hell is Hibari-san? He's the one who enjoys this. I, on the other hand, would rather sleep on my bed and lay on it all day long!"She muttered as she went on her way until another group of men had attacked her.

"This is for Andre-sama!" One of the men had attacked her, but she had prevented him from doing damage towards her.

"Andre-sama? The Martinio Famiglia then. How great." She grumbled sarcastically as she proceeded on hitting each men with her arnis sticks. "Why don't you ever get consumed!" She grumbled as another group of men lounged towards her.

"This is making me furious! A lot." She shouted as she proceeded on hitting with her elbows, beating with her arnis sticks and kicking these men on different parts of their body. Not that her stamina was going low, but her patience was getting thin a lot.

As soon as the last man of the group fell, she had proceeded to wherever the smoke came from and as she had reached her destination, she had seen Hibari Kyoya, but this time he was with someone else.

"Hibari-san, what happened?" She said as she had walked near Hibari, who had stopped her from going near him.

"You go out now. You are not up to your proper mind yet. You would only get in my way." He said as he held his tonfa before her. "Go now."

"But, why?" She asked as Kyoya replied, "You're worthless as you are now."

Tan Li-Chen's eyes widened at first, but she covered her emotions with another chuckle, since that was what she usually did as always. He knew that she wasn't worthy to fight whoever the Martinio Famiglia had sent for them.

"I-I see. I'll go off first, Hibari-san. I'll be off first." She said as she quickly turned around and went off to where the exit was. She had to run away. She was a coward, after all. She could fight when it was unnecessary, but at this time when she was needed most, she could not fight at all. She could not fight for the Haru-san who had helped her become who she was now. She was useless. She was worthless.

She stopped on her heels and called the person who knew could understand her the most. "B-B-Boss, help me." She frantically cried to the person on the other line.

"Li-Chen! Li-Chen! What happened?" Her Boss asked as worry was evident with her words. Her Boss was really gentle, wasn't she?

"Andre's minions. They're attacking the China HQ. Hibari-san," She swallowed, "He went out to get them. I wanted to help him but he said that I should just get away from the scene. I'm so scared on what might happen to him." She cried as tears fell down her eyes.

She was an utter coward. She was stupid. She was so useless. She was worthless. She wasn't worth to be called as the Ace of The Rose Noire Famiglia, the top Mafia Famiglia in Northern Europe. She was nothing. Why was she such a coward at such a time? She was so useless that she couldn't prove to others that indeed, she was worth the title of being the Wind of the Rose Noire.

She was the Wind. The Wind that nothing could bound and capture, that continually blows all misfortune towards the Famiglia. And yet, she could not embody such task of being the Wind. She garnered all the courage that was left of her.

"Boss! I'm going back! I'm going to help Hibari-san!" She said as she threw the phone and went back to where Hibari Kyoya was. She had to show them- no, him, that she wasn't a useless coward that she had always seemed. Wait. She had to prove to herself that she could embody the Wind. She was the Rose Noire's Wind Guardian. She was Tan Li-Chen.

Tan Li-Chen was a name for all firstborns like her. That was why having an older sister was preposterous. It could also be a title that was given to all first born children in their family- be it male or female. And she had to show that she deserved being Tan Li-Chen. That indeed, she was worthy to be the firstborn in their family.

She went back to the room where she had seen Hibari Kyoya who was now fighting with two people - male and female, that is. The female opponent of Hibari Kyoya had noticed her first as she had turned towards her.

"What on Earth are you doing here, Tan Li-Chen? Haven't I told you to go now?" Kyoya said as he noticed that Li-Chen had returned.

"I had to return. I am Rose Noire's Wind. I have to prove to myself that I am worthy of this." She said as a loud chuckle came out from the mouth of the female opponent of Hibari, while the male opponent continued on attacking Hibari Kyoya, who was defending himself with his tonfas.

"Just being the Rose Noire's Wind? Are you kidding me, Tan Li-Chen?" The woman's face had now been visible, "Rather, younger sister?" She grinned as Li-Chen realized that their faces were exactly the same. What the hell? Did she ever have a twin sister or something? The only difference that they had with each other was that the opponent's hair was straight, while her hair had slight curls at the edges.

What on Earth was happening? Li-Chen thought as her hair drifted with the wind. Why was such woman before her? Why was there a woman who exactly had the same face as her actually telling her that she was Li-Chen's older sister? Was what the woman saying the actual truth?

"Now, now, don't be too shocked, Fei Lien." Li-Chen's eyebrows raised. "Well, that is your real name. Tan Li-Chen was supposed to be my name, after all. I was supposed to be Tan Li-Chen. Not you. I am the firstborn. Not you. You don't deserve such name with your cowardliness." The woman sneered at Li-Chen as Li-Chen simply had a confused look on her face.

* * *

><p><em>"ACHI! LET'S PLAY NOW! COME ON!" A young girl with hair that had slight curls on the edge went near to an older woman in a red Cheongsam dress. The older woman in the other hand smiled and chuckled, "Fei Lien, why don't you come and train with me?"<em>

_"Well, will you give me candies if I do so?" The older woman nodded and they proceeded on training._

* * *

><p><em>"Fei Lien! Mei Lin! Come here." Their master called for them as Fei Lien and Mei Lin immediately rushed to their master. "Fei Lien, where is your older sister?"<em>

_"Mou~ Achi is so slow in running." Fei Lien grumbled as she pouted and their master had patted her in the head._

_"Now, now, patience is a virtue." Their master said as Fei Lien nodded. "Rather, Fei Lien, do you want to be called Li-Chen, instead?"_

_"Li-Chen?" Fei Lien's head tilted on a side in question. Wasn't that a name that her older sister was going to be called as soon as she finished training?_

_"Yes. Tan Li-Chen. Li-Chen. Plum Treasure." The master said with great determination and declaration. Fei Lien, on the other hand, looked at her master with great amazement and had a spark on her eyes.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"It is obvious that Fei Lien had won over her older sister. Well then, Fei Lien shall be granted with the name, 'Tan Li-Chen'." Their master declared as Mei Lin's eyes were filled with horror. Fei Lien on the other hand widened her eyes with amazement. She had just won over her sister for the first time. She looked at her older sister and smiled at this, but her older sister had sneered and glared at her.<em>

_How could her younger sister win over her? Mei Lin thought. She was better than Fei Lien. She practiced arnis earlier than Fei Lien. She was older than Fei Lien._

_"But, master, firstborns are supposed to be the ones who will inherit the Tan Li-Chen name!" Mei Lin said as their master sighed and replied, "It was a wrong notion for you to believe that. Nevertheless, if you want to believe it that way, then we can make Fei Lien the firstborn then."_

_Mei Lin widened her eyes. The master couldn't mean **that**, right? She immediately seized her weapons and was about to attack Fei Lien when their master defended Fei Lien and had beaten her up._

_"ACHI! MASTER! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Fei Lien cried as tears went out her eyes and had clenched her fists upon witnessing their master killing Mei Lin._

* * *

><p>"STOP IT!" Li-Chen shouted as she fell on her knees. What were these memories that have suddenly popped out? Was that how her cowardice had started? Was it when her master had actually beaten up and had attempted to kill her older sister? She was out of words. What was happening?<p>

"I see that you have restored the memories that the master had purposely sealed." Mei Lin had smirked, "Well then, give me the Wind Weapon now."

"I can't do that!" Li-Chen shouted back as she fixed her stance. She had to do this. She just had to. No matter how confused or messed up her mind was as of the moment. She had to fight back. She cannot let the Wind Weapon be taken away by the enemy Famiglia.

"Oh, so you're planning to fight back, Fei Lien? Well, let us resume with the fight in the past, shall we?" Mei Lin had a smug grin on her face as she proceeded on hitting with her arnis sticks as Li-Chen dodged and blocked each attack from her older sister. It was taking all for her to not be defeated or be hit by the arnis sticks of Mei Lin.

"I'm going to win over you this time, Fei Lien. I will have the Wind Weapon. Believe it or not." Mei Lin continued on taunting her younger sister as she continued on attacking while Li-Chen remained on the defensive side. She could not find any chance to attack her opponent. The stance was strong. There were no loop holes. How was she going to attack then?

She jumped and flipped to a side and had cast side her arnis sticks. She took out a pair of fans. She was going to have to use the Wind Weapon, whether she liked it or not. She swallowed and activated the Weapon, "_Changement de l'élément_! _Éventail du vent_."

"Now, that's more I like it." Mei Lin chuckled as she tightened her grip on her arnis sticks. She was going to win no matter what. She was not going to lose over her younger sister again like in the past.

"_numéro quatre du signal_." Li-Chen said as she held her hand-held fans. Wind suddenly appeared as she made several strokes in the air with her fan. She wasn't going to lose so easily. She was the Wind Guardian of the Rose Noire. She was Tan Li-Chen. She had won over her older sister once. There wouldn't be any difference now, would there be?

"That's what you think!" Mei Lin said who seemed to have read the thoughts of her younger sister as she was able to withstand Li-Chen's attack and was able to backfire the attack of Li-Chen. Li-Chen received the damage and was instantly knocked out from the impact. Li-Chen tried to stand up, but she was cornered by her older sister.

"Give up now, Fei Lien. You will never win against me a second time around." Mei Lin said as she took the Wind Weapon from Li-Chen. She hit Li-Chen, who lost her consciousness instantly. Mei Lin motioned to her partner who was in a fight with Hibari Kyoya.

"I know you hate to stop this fiery fight with you and him, but we must go now. André-sama is waiting for us." Mei Lin said as her partner stopped from fighting with Hibari and they had instantly disappeared without any trace, leaving Hibari Kyoya on the battlefield with an unconscious Li-Chen.

* * *

><p>jychan: HERE YA GO, GUYS. It's a pretty long chapter. I believe. 'Achi' is the Chinese translation for Older Sister. It's in the Hokkien Language, I believe. <em>Changement de l'élément<em> means Change Element; _Éventail du vent_ means Wind Fan; _numéro quatre du signal_ means Signal Number Four.

novellanite12: I just wish he wasn't OOC, somehow. :)))) Thank you also for waiting. :)

TunaSFX: Oh yeah. I forgot that there were other Chinese Languages. By Chinese, I would mean in Hokkien Language. I hope you won't get confused anymore. :)


	6. Chapter 6

jychan: And just like what I have said, I was going to make a story based from the other Guardians of the Rose Noire. This time, the characters I have chosen are Kyoya Hibari and Tan Li-Chen. This could also be a companion fic of Black Rose (check it out please. :))

Summary: She was the Wind. He was the Cloud. They were both the aces of their own Mafia Famiglia. The only difference was that while one was the cat, the other was a rat. HibarixOC

* * *

><p><strong>6<br>**

* * *

><p>A man in a tattered black suit was sitting patiently on a rock while he stared at the fire before him. He was currently in a forest after the Rose Noire HQ in China had blown up after an attack by the rival famiglia. For the meantime they had to back down since his partner had fainted after being beaten up by her own sister. He sighed at the complication of the situation. He was already about to win against his opponent who was really weak but since his opponent's partner (his partner's sister) had won already, they had left ahead, leaving them in the already burning HQ. Fortunately though, he was able to get outside the HQ with his partner on his back.<p>

Speaking of his partner, she was already awake. She was staring at a blank space, her eyes void of emotion. Despite waking up from a nightmare, she had not spoken a word to him, even question on why her clothes were different from her usual red Cheongsam dress. He was, however, not surprised on her reaction. It would be pretty natural for her to act that way, especially since she had just found out that she had an older sister, who was supposedly killed since she was supposed to be stronger, and yet the older sister who wasn't killed off yet had beaten her up, taking away the _Éventail du vent_.

He brushed his hair with his hand as he sat still on the rock. He was getting bored, but it was dangerous for her to be left all alone in the forest, especially since it was already dark. He wasn't sure what time it exactly was, but his instincts told him that it was very late already. Obviously, he hated it that his partner was bringing him down, but he couldn't blame her at the same time. He wanted to, but he couldn't.

Tan Li-Chen stared at a space. She still couldn't get over the shock that she was experiencing right now. To be beaten up was the most shameful and disgraceful situation that she could be in. She was the dubbed as the Strongest Guardian of the Rose Noire, and yet she was beaten up by someone she had won over a long time ago. Perhaps, she had slacked off a lot. Perhaps, she had not trained enough, but that wasn't the case.

She knew that she had let her personal affairs affect her work, her fight earlier. She had failed to be a professional as she was supposed to be. She wasn't fit to be the Rose Noire Wind Guardian after all. Tears were swelling up her eyes. She knew she was going to break down any moment and that was the part that would truly confirm that she wasn't a professional worker after all.

"Here are your clothes." Hibari handed a tattered red Cheongsam dress towards her as she was brought back to reality. Li-Chen looked up to Hibari, who had an annoyed look on his face. She swallowed and took the Cheongsam dress. She blinked for a moment. Wasn't she wearing a red Cheongsam dress earlier? She looked down on her clothes to find a Japanese yukata clad all over her. She swallowed and looked at Hibari who seemed to smirk for a second. She blinked.

Why was she wearing a Japanese yukata and how was it possible for a Japanese yukata to exist in mainland China? Then again, Hibari was Japanese. She swallowed and blinked. No. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. No. It couldn't be. The words continued to go on inside her mind as she was staring dumbfounded by the possibility that Hibari had changed her clothes. If Hibari had changed her clothes, then he would have seen her- She swallowed as her eyes widened. She stood up immediately as she stormed towards Hibari who raised an eyebrow.

"Is there anything you need, Tan Li-Chen?" He asked. His voice cold and distant as usual. He seemed to be angry or furious with something, though. Then again, she wasn't sure since he always sounded that way, but she had to get this over. She had to confirm it directly from him.

"Hibari-san, were you the one who changed my clothes?" She was direct. She had asked straight to the point without any unnecessary words, phrases or flowery sentences. He knew that she was scared to approach him, but since she was unsure whether he had done so or not, she had to ask him. Directly, that is. Now since she had wanted to get the truth from him, what was the use of denying? He replied firmly, "Yes, I did."

"You did what?" Li-Chen's voice was shrill as her eyes widened while Hibari frowned for a moment. She swallowed. She didn't want to get killed by him, especially since she couldn't defend herself anymore. She frowned as she remembered how she lost her weapon. She was utterly use- "Your clothes were tattered and it was more revealing in a sense."

His voice disrupted her thoughts as she widened her eyes upon what he said. More revealing? Wasn't he seeing more especially since he had changed her clothes? His statement had become an understatement after he had changed her clothes, making him see more! Now, what kind of a bride was she going to be? She was going to be called a whore or whatsoever. She couldn't marry anymore, especially since some man other than her to-be husband had seen her body. She was impure in a sense.

"I'll take responsibility if I have to." He said as Li-Chen looked at him with her eyes widened. "Do you exactly know what you mean by that, Hibari-san?"

"Yes, I do. Rest now. We'll have to leave once the sun rises." He motioned to her as she was still dumbfounded. She could not believe what the older man had just said. Did he just say those words? Did he just say that he was willing to marry her since she was supposedly impure? She could not believe it. She shook her head as she turned around and went back to her former place and sat on her place.

"I'll be looking for more twigs for the fire." Hibari said as he stood up and left her. He supposed that she was already fine. She was focused with what he had said earlier. Once again, he was teasing her and at least she wasn't sullen anymore. He preferred not to have her depressed. What was worse than having a depressed partner in the middle of a forest with different enemies who were out to kill you? Well, he wasn't afraid for himself, he could just bite them all to death, but the woman was the problem. He sighed and stared at the sky.

She was honestly disturbed with what he said. He didn't really mean those words, right? He might have the wrong idea with what she had just said. She nodded. He should have the wrong idea. He wasn't like this at all. Of course. She sat and stared at the sky. What was she supposed to do now? She was powerless. She was weak. She had no _Éventail du vent_ to aid her in battle. She looked at her side. It was her trusty pair of arnis sticks. She frowned. Even with the arnis sticks, she was still very weak. What was the use of it? She threw her arnis sticks to the air. She had already lost, what was the use of fighting once again? She had failed already. What was the use of everything then? She might as well end her life out here.

"OUCH!" She exclaimed as something had hit her hard on her head. It was her arnis stick. "I remember bringing it here." He had returned from picking up twigs, which were on his left hand. On the other hand, there was the other arnis stick. "Did you throw it away?" She nodded. There was no use denying it, as well.

He sighed. She was depressed and angry at herself, alright. She was probably thinking that it was all to useless to fight once again and had thrown her weapons away, after which, she would have to find a way to kill herself. He shook his head. This was all too typical. He knew a lot of people who did this already. It was such a shame, yes? "Now, how are you going to fight?"

"I won't fight already. I've lost. I have failed already." She said as she looked away from him. She couldn't face him. There was shame and embarrassment plastered all over her face. She couldn't let him see it. She still had some of her pride left.

"Once." He said, "You have only lost once, but that doesn't mean you can't fight back." He added as her face was still obscured from him. He had not tried to make her look at him, though. He knew that she felt ashamed of him. "So, are you going to let her kill all your fellow herbivores? Are you just going to be a coward, running away from all your responsibilities? I never expected that you were such a weak person."

"Tell me what am I going to do then, Hibari-san?" She asked as she turned to him. He was surprised, but he frowned and replied, "Think about it, Tan Li-Chen. What is it that you are supposed to do?"

"I can't fight! I don't have my _Éventail du vent_! I'm a weak person now." She replied as her voice had reached its peak. She panted as tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. She was frustrated, alright. She was angry, but not with him. She was angry with herself. She couldn't be angry with him, not when all of what he said were true.

"You have that." He pointed to her arnis sticks as she replied, "I can't win with this. She has the _Éventail du vent_."

"Is this the Ace of the Rose Noire Famiglia then? The Ace of the Number One Mafia Famiglia in Northern Europe?" He replied, "I would rather think that your boss chose you without you having to use the _Éventail du vent_ in the past. I believe _Éventail du vent_ was given to you after you were chosen to be the Wind Guardian."

She nodded. That was true, in the least. She was not sure of how Hibari found out, but what he said was true. Haru-san had gave her the _Éventail du vent_ after seeing her abilities. Now, that didn't mean that even if she was stripped off her _Éventail du vent_, she was not the Ace of the Rose Noire Famiglia. She became the Ace of the Rose Noire Famiglia before she had held the _Éventail du vent_. She became the Wind Guardian of the Rose Noire Famiglia before she held the _Éventail du vent_. She smiled.

He smirked. At least, he was able to move her a bit. She spaced out once again as he looked at her. She was thinking deeply. At least, he got her into thinking positively. Now, she was certainly going to improve some more after this. They were going to have another good fight after all of this.

"Shall we see my master tomorrow, Hibari-san? I have the need to see my master." She asked him as he looked at her. He nodded. She smiled and replied, "Thank you very much, Hibari-san." She replied as he nodded and turned away from her. He looked once again at the sky. There were the clouds, hiding the moon from his view. The clouds were free to do so, after all. He chuckled lowly. He was the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind.

She turned to the other side as he turned away from her. She was thankful to him that he had lifted her spirits, albeit in a harsh manner. She felt the wind blowing towards her as energy and determination had filled her. She was, after all, the Wind that nothing could bound and capture, that continually blows all misfortune towards the Famiglia and she was going to prove to everyone that she was one.

* * *

><p>jychan: HERE YA GO, GUYS. It's a pretty long chapter. I used French words: <em>Éventail du vent<em> means Wind Fan; Now, reviews would really make my day... I'm just saying and implying... ;)

thearistocrat: Oh yes. I noticed that my Hibari here is a bit OOC. . I had to edit this chapter a lot of times. XD And thank you very much. :)


	7. UPDATE

UPDATE: September 5, 2014:

I'm taking down my unfinished fanfiction. For the meantime, I will be **rewriting/editing** them. The plot may or may not be the same; the main OC characters will be the same, however. Their personalities may or may not change to adapt to my new manner of writing fanfiction. I apologise for the people who have been wanting to read the fanfiction I have written, but have yet to finish. The reason why I decided to rewrite said fanfiction was because I realised that it is very unfair for me to leave you, guys, hanging. However, due to some realisations, I could not continue them in the same manner as I have intended for them to finish in the past.

Rest assured, I will try my best to update as soon as possible. I am sorry for the inconvenience and I do hope that you, guys, hold some patience for me as a growing fanfiction writer.

Thank you very much.

As such, I will be taking down my unfinished fanfiction on October 5, 2014. Once again, I wholeheartedly apologise for the inconvenience and I do hope that you, my dearest readers, will still re-read the new version of the fanfiction I will be uploading.


End file.
